Anzu
by xoxodarkangels
Summary: Read author's note! Remember... memories can not be erased, they will stay with you, until the time of eternal sleep.
1. You are me?

Rika: I decide to make a new fic. This one will be much darker and this will center on Anzu (Tea). There won't be any Anzu bashing in this fic. Sorry readers, if you don't like Anzu you don't have to read this. This fic is going to show the darker side of her...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is even close to Yugioh.

Notes: For those who want to know what they are wearing, pretend Anzu is wearing the outfit when she verse Johnny Steps. For the others, picture them in the outfits they wore in Battle City. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Anzu

By Xoxodarkangels

Cold. That described everything she was feeling. Anzu sighed as she walk down 

the street. She caught herself sighing. '_What am I sighing for_?' she thought confusedly, '_I feel like there is something _

missing inside of me, but what?' 

"Hey Anzu-chan!" That snapped her out of her thoughts. Putting on her ever so friendly smile, she turns around.

"Hey, Yuugi-chan. Wassup?" She forced a cheerful tone out of her. 

"Do you want to go to the new pizza store? They have an arcade and everything! The others are there waiting for us." 

"Oh...sure, just lead the way." With that said, Anzu followed Yuugi to the pizza store.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"We'll have 2 large pizza with pepperoni, pineapple, green pepper, olive, sausage with extra tomato sauce." 

Jounouchi said rubbing his hands in delight. 

"Anything else you want, sir?" said the waitress shocked by the fact that anyone can eat such a combination.

"Yeah and 2 sprites and 4 cokes." The waitress walked away after she wrote that down.

"Was it really necessary to order that much?" asked Shizuka.

"Yes since Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun have bottomless pits." answered Ryou.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jounouchi and Honda at the same time. Everyone else just laugh except for Anzu. Yami noticed this.

"You okay?" he asked with concern. Anzu smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm great. What makes you think that I'm not okay?" Anzu got up. "Hey, let's play some games while we 

are waiting. Yami-kun, I challenge you to a racing game!" Yami immediately stood up. 

"You're on!" They both walked towards where the racing games are.

"I gotta see this!" Jounouchi said excitedly. 

"Dude, I'm going with you," said Honda, "You two coming?"

"Nah, I just sit here and watch our stuff." said Shizuka. Ryou nodded. "You guys go and have fun."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Anzu groaned. This was the _3rd_ time Yami had beaten her. Yami heard this and smiled.

"Giving up so easily?" asked Yami. Anzu rose her arms in defeat. 

"Hey, it's not easy trying to win against the King of Games." she shot back. She some loud music and some 

stomping. "What is that noise coming from?" Yami shrugs.

"I dunno. Listen, I'm going back to our table." With that said, he stood up and walks off.

"Whatever, I'm going to check it out." mumbled Anzu. She walked over to where all the noise is coming from. She 

saw a Pump machine. '_Cool!_' She looks around and saw no one was occupying it. '_Sweet! I get to check it out, I never _

play on a Pump machine.' She walks across the board and carefully place in 4 coins. She decided to play double mode. 

'_Let's see, ah this one!_' She presses the center button on _Starian_. While she waited, she saw Jounouchi with the others.

"Anzu-chan, you playing..." He didn't get to finish the sentence since Anzu she start dancing. 

Anzu didn't hear Jounouchi. She was too busy dancing across both boards. She was swinging to the beat of the 

music. '_This is when I feel the most free..._' She quickly got to the floor, slap the steps and quickly got up again. She 

heard whispers throughout the crowd that was beginning to surround her saying how good she was. She pays them no 

mind. She just kept on dancing.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

"Wow, Anzu-chan, you are really good!" complemented Shizuka. Anzu blushed.

"It was really nothing," said Anzu embarrassed, "I just like to dance." She sipped her drink.

"Hey, did you hear there is a tournament coming up?" asked Ryou.

"Really? I'm ready to kick some butt!" said Joey excitedly. Anzu felt a sense of deja*vu again. She spoke up.

"Uh guys, I don't feel that hungry and it's getting pretty late. I better go. Later!" She quickly left the shop. 

"What's the matter with her?" Yuugi said worriedly. He starts to get up but got pull down gently.

"I'll go." Yami said. He walks out of the shop too. There was silence between them. Jounouchi decided to break it.

"Let's eat!" 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Anzu walked fast. She felt as if she needs to get out of there_. 'Why did I feel that something bad will happen?_' 

She began to walk faster.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Yami ran to catch up with her. 'What's wrong her? This isn't like her.' He began to call out to her.

"ANZU!" He saw that Anzu was totally oblivious from him. He caught up with her and grabs her arm. "Anzu!" She 

looked startled. 

"Oh, hi Yami-kun. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the others?"

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" 

"I guess I was thinking too hard." She said sheepishly, "Gomen..." 

"What's wrong Anzu-chan? This isn't like you."

"Nothing, I just feel kind of tired, that's all." Yami scans her face and sees that she is in fact looking tired.

"I'll walk you home." suggested Yami. Anzu shook her head.

"It's alright, you don't have to."

"I insist." Anzu smiled and nodded. They walked in silence for a while.

"Are you going to enter the tournament?" asked Anzu. Yami nodded.

"Yes, of course. They say people are coming all around the world to see and join this!" he replied excitedly. They 

stopped when they reach her house.

"Arigato Yami-kun."

"No problemo." Anzu blinked and laugh.

"Jounouchi told you that, right?"

"Hai." With that said and done, he began to walk away.

"Bye Anzu-chan."

"Ja ne!" She turned around and wen to her apartment. Her parents are not home. '_Like always._' She shook her 

head. 'As if I care.' She went to her room. She pulls out a T-shirt and a short. Then she went to the bathroom and turns 

the water on. When the tub was filled, she went in and began to relax. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

She stared through the glass doors of the balcony. The city lights outshone the stars. She opens the door and lift up 

her head as the wind blow. She wasn't cold since it as summer. She closes her eyes as she enjoys the wind blowing 

through her hair.

"_Anzu..._" She opened her eyes. 'Was that my imagination?'

"_Anzu..._" She realized where the voice was coming from. It was the winds.

"Who are you?" she whispered. She had an eerie feeling about this.

"_Who am I? I am I. Who are you_?" _whisper the winds_

"I am Anzu. Where are you?"

"_I am in prison_."

"Just who are you?" she shouted

"_You._"

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I'm not going to bore you. You don't have to review. If you don't like this fic you can always turn back. Another 

thing, this isn't going to be a Yami/Anzu or Yuugi/Anzu or what ever. I don't think it is going to be a romance. If it is, it will 

be with an OC, okay. But, most likely, like I said, it won't. Oh yeah, if you want me to eliminate the Japanese phrases and 

things like that. Tell me. If you tell me this fic is stupid, tell me how I can fix it. Arigato!

~*~ Xoxodarkangels ~*~ 


	2. Memories

Wow. I can't believe I have that people actually like this fic. Thanks for all your comments, I really appreciate it. Since many people ask for the translations of the Japanese phrases I use, I will put them up at the end of each chapter. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

__

Last time...

"I am Anzu. Where are you?"

"I am in prison."

"Just who are you?" she shouted.

"You."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Anzu gasped as a hazy figure starts to appear. It looks exactly like her except that she looks much younger.

__

"Why are you hiding?" It whispers. Anzu still couldn't believe the fact that is 'her'. 

"Hiding? From what?" 

__

"Your past, your destiny." 

"I don't understand."

__

"I know. Come with me." The figure 'Anzu' went inside. (A/N: Remember, they were on the balcony.) Anzu follow her. It moved to her small drawer and began searching for something.

"_I found it_." It opened her hands. Anzu saw that it was holding a small necklace. She looked at it more closely and saw it was an amulet. It was the one she had with forever. A deep but dazzling red. It was chipped and cracked all around. She was going to throw it away but somehow couldn't bear to. She reached out slowly and touched it. Suddenly, she felt something trigger in her mind, like a lost ... memory? She quickly pulls her hand away from it. The younger one smiled and extends the amulet to her.

__

"Do not be afraid. Put it on you." Anzu hesitate for a while. She reached out once again. This time, she put it around her neck. It began to shine and fill the room with its brilliance.

"What's happening?" she cried out. 

__

"Do not be afraid."

"Where are we going?" The younger one smiled once again.

__

"You'll see." The last thing Anzu felt was herself falling.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

__

Dream state...

Anzu groggily woke up. She looked around her surrounding. 'Wait a minute, where is my other self?' She saw a girl siting alone on a bench. 'She looks so lonely...' She looked more closely. 'Iie, it couldn't be. Is that me?' She noticed a deck of cards that are scattered next to her. 'Duel monster...' She gasped as she saw the cards. There was a Wingweaver, a Change of Heart, Black Hole, two Amebas and more cards that she couldn't make out. She saw that 'she' was crying. 'Why.' Suddenly, she saw flashes in her mind.

Fire all around

Screaming... a child being pull away

*Flash*

Shots heard

Blood

Tears, pain, anger

*Flash*

Illness, tiredness 

Gone

*Flash*

Darkness envelops

Falling

No more

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I know that this chapter is confusing but it will get clear in later chapters. I know this is a little short but I promise to make the next chapter longer. 

Translations:

Iie- no

Another thing, many of you want me to pair Anzu up with one of the uh... how would I put this, the 'dark' bishonens. I'm considering that fact. Please try to understand that I'm writing this fic as it you know goes along so it might take a while for me to post a new chapter up. As soon as I get a chapter done, I will post it up ASAP. Thanks again for all your comments!

~*~ Xoxodarkangels ~*~

__


	3. Lady in the Dark

Hey everybody, sorry I didn't update, I got caught up with other things... I got an 88 in my English. My mom is so gonna kill me. Shhh I didn't tell her yet. Hehe.

Now enough of this babbling, on with the fic!

Anzu

By XoXoDaRkAnGeLs

__

Last time...

Darkness envelops

Falling

No more

~*~

All she felt was darkness. 

All she felt was tiredness. 

She became nothing. 

She is nothing.

Nobody cares.

For all of eternity,

she will remain here.

And just want to,

fade away...

Yet, is that too much?

To ask,

To have.

~*~

She was running.

__

From what?

"I don't know."

__

Then why?

Leave me alone!

__

I know...

"Know what?" She was getting breathless.

__

You're running from the truth.

"How can run away from the truth if I don't even know what is it?"

__

You do know. You just won't believe it. 

"Just who do you think you are!!!"

__

You can not deny who you are. You must raised again. You have to wake up. You are needed once more.

"What so you mean? I'm just like anybody else. So why is this happening to me???"

__

You know that you are not 'like everyone else'. You must return there once more.

"What do you mean? Hello? Anybody? Answer me!!!" Anzu slowly felt herself getting drowsy. She fell into the darkness once more.

~*~

__

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Someone was singing... 

Anzu slowly floated, not caring were she is. 'How beautiful...' she thought. 'I wish I could stay here forever. 

Win chent a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

A lady with long silver tresses cascading down her back slowly appeared. She had a long flowing white dress and a fluttering shawl with exotic patterns of blue and white.

Anzu looked closely and saw that the patterns look almost ancient... symbols, like from a different world from hers. 

La la la la la la la la la...  
Fontina blu cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
La la la la la la la la la...  
De quantian  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

She had finished singing. She turned to Anzu, giving her a small smile.

__

Remember... memories can not be erased, they will stay with you, until the time of eternal sleep. You must faced your past...

~*~

*Ring*

Anzu woke up sweating. She shut the alarm clock off. She looked around. She was in her room. Everything looks the same.

'Perhaps it was all a dream...' she thought.

~*~ 

That concludes our third chapter. Just in case you are wondering, I didn't forget about the part where Anzu got her flashbacks. That will be explained in later chapters. ^.~ Oh yeah, the song I use wasn't mine. It was in "Vision of Escaflowne- Girl in Gaea" The song is called "Sora" by Yoko Kanno. A very beautiful song. I was listening to this while I was writing this and kind of fits in with the fic. You'll see in future chapters. I recommend you download this and listen to it. I will have the translation to the song put up soon. I just have to see where to put it. No, this has no relationship whatsoever with Egypt, 'k ^^ Anywayz, I should have chapter four in a week or two, maybe even sooner. 

Thanx for reading.

~*~Suki~*~ 

__


End file.
